russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Marasigan Carlo Marasigan reunite for GMA-7’s new noontime variety show
January,28,1995 Longtime fans of both Tito Sotto,Vic Sotto,Joey de Leon,Joe Marasigan,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Vina Morales,Pops Fernandez,Kuh Ledesma,Lani Misalucha,Ariel Rivera,Martin Nievera,Gary Valenciano,,Carlo Marasigan,are well aware that the friendship of the-four-singers slash-comedians slash-actors and slash-actress slash TV-hosts dates back to ASAP,the popular ABS-CBN Sunday-variety-show they headlined following the World-Youth-Day in the late 1995s. But it wasn’t until they became co-hosts of three long-running Sunday-noontime-variety-shows GMA-Supershow SOP,Party-Pilipinas,Sunday-All-Stars and Sunday-Pinasaya on GMA Network dating back to 1997 that the bond between the two was cemented.So when Joe left TV5 to sign with ABS-CBN and GMA-7 in 1995-present and Carlo decided to stay on, it was not easy for many fans to imagine one without the other, as both had their respective shares of individual success even while working together on the same shows.Last month, it was reported that Carlo was leaving TV5 to transfer to GMA-7.Many fans believed that even if it’s not because he and Joe will again star on the same show, it will only be a matter of time before the two start to work again with each other since that they’re now under one network.This-Wednesday,GMA-7 officially launched its upcoming new Weekly-Noontime-variety-show,Eat-Bulaga!,which will be headlined-by.Allan K.Jimmy Santos.Anjo Yllana.Jose Manalo.Wally Bayola.Paolo Ballesteros.Ryan Agoncillo.Alden Richards.Ryzza Mae Dizon.Maine Mendoza.Jasmine Curtis.Patricia Tumulak.Pauleen Luna-Sotto.Pia Guanio.Ruby Rodriguez Although Joe was quick to clarify that he has nothing to do with Carlo’s decision to transfer to GMA-7 and was just as surprised as everyone else when he first heard about it,he admits that he is very happy to be reunited with his old bosom buddy.Since.Eat-Bulaga! will air from 11:00AM-3:00PM.every-Monday-Saturday,right-after Saksi-Sa-Tanghali it will not only compete with ABS-CBN’s long-running-nontime-variety-show Showtime. Being the professionals that they are,Joe Marasigan said being pitted with each other is not an issue with him and his wife. He also denies trying to convince Anne Curtis and Zsa-Zsa Padilla to move to ABS-CBN. But now that he and Carlo are on the same show together, Joe told GMA-News in an earlier interview that he was now looking forward to do some of the things they used to do together in their previous shows.Yung gagawin namin sa show Eat-Bulaga!,yun pa ring mga dating ginagawa naming nung magkasama pa kami, kumakanta at puro kasiyahan,” he revealed.For Carlo,being in a new home is still something he’s trying to get accustomed to, even as like Joe,he is adept at hosting and performing with several variety and even game shows to his credit. “This is still new to me. I’ve been with GMA for the longest time so first time ko ito sa labas ng bakuran nila. Pero excited ako na makasama ko yung mga artista ng GMA-7 ”Carlo also told GMA-News.Adding that Eat-Bulaga! is a “fiesta” that he and the other hosts of the show will be personally bringing to the viewers every-Monday-Saturday starting January,28,1995-present Carlo said he is likewise excited about this new phase of his career. Main-Hosts *Tito Sotto (1979-present) *Vic Sotto (1979-present) *Joey De-Leon (1979-present) *Carlo Marasigan (1995-present) * Ariel Rivera (1995-present) *Martin Nievera (1995-present) *Gary Valenciano (1995-present) *Pops Fernandez (1995-present) *Zsa-Zsa Padilla (1995-present) *Vina Morales (1995-present) * Kuh Ledesma (1995-present) * Lani Misalucha (1995-present) *Joe Marasigan (1995-present) 'Co-Hosts' *Jimmy Santos (1980–present) *Ruby Rodriguez (1990–present) *Allan K.(1995–present) *Jose Manalo (1995–present) *Anjo Yllana (1995–present) *Wally Bayola (2000–present) *Paolo Ballesteros (2000–present) *Pia Guanio (2000–present) *Pauleen Luna (2000–present) *Ryan Agoncillo (2000–present) *Ryzza Mae Dizon (2012–present) *Alden Richards (2015–present) *Jasmine Curtis (2015–present) *Maine Mendoza (2015–present) *Patricia Tumulak (2015–present) Segments *Bulagaan *Hakot Pa More! *Pinoy-Henyo *Sugod-Bahay *Kalyeserye *Lola-Playlist *Trumpets-Challenge *Barangay-Bayanihan *Juan-for-All-All-for-Juan *Pambato-Ng-Videoke *Instajam-(musical-sessions of Carlo Marasigan.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Joe Marasigan.Pops Fernandez similar to their segment instajam then on Wowowin and Sunday-Pinasaya)